The Weeping Saphire's Cave
by Orean Gunshin
Summary: Treasure hunting fic. Contains some Z/A, a little L/G, and slight Xel bashing. I got chapter two it's pretty long, but it's mainly action. Sorry about Amelia being ooc I'm working on it. L8erz.
1. Default Chapter

Caves, Rangers, and a quiet Gourry. Oh My!... a Slayers Fic  
by Orean Gunshin  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any anime, Slayers, DBZ, ect. I write this as I write all my other  
materials. For entertainment only. So don't sue me.  
I do own the Shearick, Syx Dettriggar, The Bantard weapon and any other character's  
or places/ things aremine. You may use them with my expressed consent.  
  
* * * * * Ok enough with the legal stuff on with the fic...! * * * * *  
  
A peaceful setting comes into view. A lush forrest, birds chirping, a clear blue  
stream, and a Red-headed blur beating the stuffing out of a Blonde blur. Well, that's about  
as peaceful as The Slayers get.  
  
"Damn it Gourry, you say that again and I'll Charr you to a Crisp", Lina Inverse, Lina to  
her friends and bandit killer to anything else, forming a threatining fireball.  
  
"What I say" , asked a baffled-as-usual Gourry Gabriev, "I just thought maybe we should  
settle down." Gourry braced himself for searing pain.  
  
"Gourry I'm 19!!! I'm not ready to stop before I start!" , screamed the young sorceress.  
  
"Yeah, but Lina you've already saved the world two or three times. I think?" , Gourry  
was half sure he knew what he was talking about, so he continued his arguement. However,  
his thoughts were cut short by Lina's Fireball. "Oww..." , he sputters before passing  
out.  
  
"Stupid Jellyfish Brains, what makes you think that you know what's good for me." , Lina  
said as she watched the dumbfounded swordsman fall from conciousness. After that she   
waited for her other companions to arrive back from the nearby settlement. Lin began to  
think...it was true she had done more in the past five years than most had done in a   
dozen lifetimes. The truth was Gourry hadn't said anything perverse or implied a that  
they had a "relationship", but that he was changing a little by and by. Lina didn't like  
change, mainly because she couldn't control it. Lina was always in control and was not to  
be easily taken out of it.  
  
Lina began to doze, when she heard Gourry's voice.  
  
"Lina can I get up now?" , asked the slightly burnt Gourry , "and remind me to buy some  
flame resistant clothes...ohh."   
  
"Yes you can get up Gourry, but don't open that mouth of yours!" , snapped Lina.  
  
"How will I breathe?"  
  
"With your nose!"  
  
"How do I do that?"  
  
"RAAARGGHHH!!!"  
  
"uh-oh"  
  
Gourry promptly closed his mouth and prepared for a Fireball. Fortunitly, his   
travelling companions Zelgadis and Amelia arrived back from the town with a stranger and  
supplies.  
  
"Gourry, what did you say this time?" , questioned the chimera. He quieted down when he  
noticed the steaming "Dragon Spooker".   
  
"Zelly, perhaps if we leave them alone this time they'll work out their problems like us."  
, piped the girl.  
  
"Don't call me THAT!!!" , Zelgadis yelled. It's not that he didn't care for Amelia, well he  
just didn't like pet names.  
  
Admist the squabbling none of the group paid mind to the stranger unpacking the   
goods Zel and Amelia purchased. Lina had been ready to fling another Fireball at the dim-  
wit when she noticed the stranger in the supplies, namely the food.  
  
"That's not your's thief...Fireball!!!" , with that she flung her projectile at the stranger.  
  
"Miss Lina waaaa...it" , yelled Amelia realising she was too late. For the stranger was burnt  
away.  
  
"Lina that was the guide we had hired to help us find the Weeping Saphire's Cave!!!" , yelled  
the astonished Zelgadis. (He should be used to this by now.)  
  
"What! you two didn't say anything about a guide or a cave when you left." , stammered the  
inffuriated and baffled Lina.  
  
"Well we didn't intend to hire anyone, Miss Lina..."  
  
"...but we heard a rumor in the store, about a stowe of treasure..."  
  
"...and a large mystic pendent. So we decided to investigate it a little, but to little avail."  
  
"All we know is that the treasure is in a cave in this forest..."  
  
"Wait a minute Zel... large diamond, treasure, and hidden cave. All Right!!!" , exclaimed Lina  
with the luster she gets when she sets her sights on something. She completely forgot the last  
couple hours with Gourry, well for know.  
  
"Lina listen you just vaporized our only hope of finding it!" , yelled Zel.  
  
"But, what about the other villagers?"  
  
"Well um, Miss Lina, the villagers say that these woods are huanted by a shapeshifting monster."  
  
"And only a few rangers will venture in here."  
  
"So let me guess I fried the only helpful one?"  
  
"..." , added Gourry. Everyone stopped to look at the abonrmally quiet air-head.  
  
"I'm not exactly fried here." , announced the ranger in a slightly grough voice.  
  
Everyone turned to look at the man in slight awe. It's not everyday a man survives one of   
Lina's Fireballs.  
  
"However, my cloak is toasted extra crispy. You're lucky I'm insured... what was it?...Lina?" ,  
inquired the ranger. He chuckled at his own joke and brushed himself off and he picked up his   
pack and weapons.  
  
"Well it's not often I don't kill in the first shot, but I never miss!" , Lina sharply warned.  
  
"Lina allow me to introduce you to our ranger and guide Sikks was it?" , proclaimed Zel like a  
knight with a new sword.  
  
The ranger looked up from his stuff and said , "Syx actually, Syx Dettreggar, disciple   
of the Shearik Order and wandering Ranger. Let get to a suitable camp, and in the morning we'll   
check the caves in this area and I'll be on my way." With that he checked his equipment again and   
repacked the supplies.  
  
"You've already met Amelia and, well um, Lina, the quiet guy is Gourry." , Zelgadis explained.   
Lina was a little disturbed at Zel, because he isn't often so outgoing especially with strangers.  
  
Lina insrtucted everyone grab their share of the supplies and follow Syx. She vowed to her-  
self secretly that she'd find out what was going on. She didn't like change and she didn't like  
people proving her flaws or taking her unseriously.  
  
In about 15 minutes they set out except for Gourry with his mouth shut still. Gourry was   
also trying to figure out who the guy in the tattered cloak was. "Oh well" , he thought , "Lina  
Will explain it to me later." He began to follow the others.   
  
"We'll set camp here and head for the cave at daybreak." , Syx ordered.  
  
"Why are we stopping, we've got at least 3 hours of Sunlight left. So let's close the distance a  
bit more." , Lina suggested.  
  
"No, this clearing is ideal for game to graze. So we'll get a good meal and a decent place to   
sleep. Plus if we keep moving we'll atract the attention..."  
  
"...of the shapeshifting monster!?!" , Lina sacasticly questioned.  
  
"No an Orcish war-party will, and I'm sure you could easily dispatch of them and their dragon  
riders."  
  
"Easily, but why won't they come here? Tell me that!" , Lina added.  
  
Syx pointed at the slight variance in trees. "You see these are of the elvewood family  
and are used as borders of elven territories. So the Orcs are in a war-party, most likely at  
war with another clan."  
  
"So...?" , Lina interjects.  
  
"So if you were in war with one group would you want to start a two front battle without allies?"  
  
"If my group has a fraction of my power it will be no prob..."  
  
"Lina just drop it." , Zelgadis snaps as he pitches the last of the tents. Most of the camp had   
been set up. Gourry was still unusually quiet, and Amelia built a fire for cooking.  
  
"Miss Lina I'm sure Mister Dettreggar is only doing what he thinks is just." , Amelia added.  
  
Syx dropped his pack and removed the rag that had formally been his cloak. Beneath it lay  
his traveling clothes which consisted of a green light field plate, black pants, a green long-  
sleeved shirt, bronze/grey greaves, black/grey guards, and large and wide weapon on his back that  
had a sideways "T" comming from the hilt. He sighed as folded up the rags formally know as his   
cloak. Syx got a set of short swords and a medium crossbow out of his pack.  
  
"Miss Amelia thank you for your thought's, but I'm not old enough to be a 'Mister Anything' just  
call me Syx. Miss Lina if you really don't want to... but I won't be able to hunt anything to eat  
that would fullfill some appetietes." , Syx stated then turned to Amelia before Lina could say a  
word , "Amelia, Zelgadis you like venison?"  
  
Amelia nodded and got some spices out. Zelgadis began to look green. Lina took notice and  
grinned.  
  
"He loves deer meat and mushrooms."  
  
Syx went off to track dinner while the others at around except Amelia who prepared a salad  
for Zelgadis. Gourry maintained his quietness and entered La La Land. Lina decided to inquire Zel  
about his purchase.   
  
"Zel why are we following some bossy tree hugging boy scout!?!"  
  
"Because we're broke and that's some easy cash. As for Syx he was the best guide for a low price."  
  
"You got a cheap guy to lead us out here! He's probably the village idiot, no offense Gourry"  
  
"A Shearik at such a low price was a good deal! He's decently trained and educated!"  
  
"Syx is a cheap guide who probably is planing loot us in our sleep!"  
  
"Miss lina I doubt it, the Shearik Order has been a long lasting stand for chivalry and justice for  
centuaries." , Amelia added from the salad.  
  
"Well I don't know about that Amelia, but they are a long standing clan of warriors and mages that  
have strict morals and codes of conduct. Most well paid mercinaries, royal bodyuards and soldiers   
come from the order."  
  
"What Zelly is saying is that a Shearik won't break a contract unless he is double crossed."  
  
"Don't call Me Zelly!"  
  
Gourry nodds in agreement as Lina decides that she'll wait for dinner with a nap.  
  
"Zelly why hasn't Gourry said a word?"  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
Syx returned with a three-point buck and little bag of herbs and edible plants. Syx placed  
the meat over the fire and seasoned it with the bag. Everyone was quiet. Syx quietly tended to  
the meat on his makeshift rotisery. Gourry sat with his mouth shut. Amelia sat uncomfortablly   
close to Zel. Lina simply glared at Syx from behind his back.   
  
"Lina which cut did you want? How about you, Zel? Amelia? Gourry?" , asked the ranger.  
  
"If you ask that she'll eat the whole thing!"  
  
"Zelley that was an injust comment!"  
  
"Grrrrr!"  
  
"I'll just give her some of the choice portion."  
  
"Mister Dettriggar, err um, Syx are you trying to get on Lina's good side?"  
  
"Miss Amelia do you always ask such questions. And no, It's customary that the party's leader gets the  
meal."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"The one in charge has the most burden and needs the most food for thought."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"In that Case we should get double portions for having to deal with her."  
  
"How injust"  
  
"Shut Up! Zel!"  
  
"..."  
  
Syx portioned the deer and salad. Everyone ate in silence, except Gourry who just sat   
looking rather depressed at his food.  
  
"Is something wrong Gourry?"  
  
"..."   
  
"Gourry?"  
  
"..."  
  
"GOURRY!"  
  
"..."  
  
"OPEN YOUR MOUTH GOURRY!!!"  
  
"Thanks Lina!" , chimed the the swordsman who happily began to eat.  
  
"RAARGHHH!"  
  
"I'm going to bed now. Good night Miss Lina, Mr. Gourry, Syx,... and Zelly." , Amelia proclaimed  
as she tucked herself into her bedroll. Zelgadis gets an annoyed look on his face. Gourry   
finished his food and tried for Lina's.  
  
"Don't even try it Jellyfish Brains!"  
  
"But Lina you got extra!"  
  
"That's because I have to put up with you!"  
  
"Ok...sigh"  
  
"You can have my food Gourry I've lost my appetiete." , Syx stated standing up and walking away.  
Gourry happily pounced on the ranger's scarcely touched meal.  
  
"Where are you going?!?"  
  
"To stand watch." , Syx answered Lina as he left for the a view point to watch for trouble.  
  
Lina waited till she thought Syx was out of an earshot. Lina decide that she would talk to  
Zel and Gourry about Syx, rangers, and the Shearik Order.   
  
"Gourry what do you know about rangers and the Shearik?"  
  
"Shearik Disciples are trained in combat, magic, survival, and music or fine arts."  
  
"Huh?!!?" , the others gasped in shock of Gourry's intelligence in the area, well in any area.  
  
"What do I say something wrong?"  
  
"ARR!!! Gourry what do you know about the Shearik?"  
  
"I only know the one Lina."  
  
"Not who you know! DIMWIT! What do you know!?!"  
  
"I don't know much that why I ask you."  
  
"RAAARRRGGHHH!!!"  
  
"Lina you should really switch to decaf."  
  
"Fireball!!!"  
  
"Ow!!!"  
  
"For the last time tell me about the Shearik!"  
  
"Oh why didn't you say so."  
  
"RAAARRGGHHH!!!"  
  
"Wow your excited about this aren't you Lina?"  
  
"Gourrry I suggest that you speak before Lina hurts you?"  
  
"Speak about what?"  
  
"The Shearik you dimwit!"  
  
"Ok what do you wanna know?"  
  
"RAAAGGHHH!!!"  
  
"Um the Shearik are a military cult."  
  
"Now we're getting somewhere!"  
  
"But we just got here? Why are we going?"  
  
"Damn it Gourry!"  
  
"Calm down Lina, Gourry tell us more about what the Shearik do."  
  
Just then in his normal intrance (out of nowhere) Xellos was standing with hi usual   
smirk. "You should really stop trying to milk him for info. It's how do you say like trying  
to squeeze blood from stone." , said the mischievious demon.  
  
"What do you want now Xellos, and if you say it's a secret I'll Dragon-Slave you into the   
dark pit you crawled out of!"  
  
"I simply adore all of your company, and grow tired of The-Blonde_One's feeble attempt to   
communicate."  
  
"I know how to com-com-mu--... talk!"  
  
"Any how, Lina what do you want to know?"  
  
"Like you'll tell us everything we need to know"  
  
"Some info is better than no info."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"It's a secret."  
  
"AAARRGGHHH!!!"  
  
"Well do you want me to tell you about the Shearik or your ranger?"  
  
"Lina I think we should ask about the Shearik since we may have to deal with more of them."  
  
"Yeah, but we should learn about Syx to see if he can be trusted."  
  
"I like butter!"  
  
"Shut up Gourry!"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Xellos why don't you tell us about him and the Shearik?"  
  
"OK"  
  
"Well?!?"  
  
"Syx is a Shearik"  
  
"WE KNOW THAT!!!"  
  
"Be more specific then...giggle."  
  
"What exactly are the Shearik?!!!"  
  
"A warrior-combat clan. Kinda like a martial arts temple, but more into the training of the   
worlds best fighters.'  
  
"Are they?"  
  
"That's a secret."  
  
"Fine, who's Syx then?"  
  
"Your guide and a Shearik disciple."  
  
"BESIDES THAT!"  
  
"Oh he's a little younger than Gourry, uses a specialty weapon..."  
  
"Is it magic" , Lina asked planning to swipe that odd sword on Syx's back.  
  
"No"  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"Such language! Any way he's dependable if that's what your asking?"  
  
"Yeah and how do you know!"  
  
"It's a Sec..."  
  
"Fireball"  
  
Xellos simply appeared in a new place and finished talking. "He has his Bantard,  
his freedom, and no need for fame or fortune. And with that I bid you good-day." , said  
the Trickster Priest as he dissapears.   
  
Zel looked around a bit, but waited for Gourry to fall asleep berfore saying a   
word. Lina noticed this and took intiative.  
  
"Zel i think we should take turns taking watch on our watcher."  
  
"Agreed. I'll go first."  
  
With that Lina set into her normal state of sleep. Hopefully she wouldn't have  
to be awoken by betrayal.  
  
* * * * * Ok that's the end of this part hopefully by next week I can Finish the next part.  
Will Syx be the bandit Lina wants to fry? Is The Weeping Saphire's Cave a myth? Tune in   
next time. * * * * *  
  
L8erz,  
Orean   
  
P.S. Please review and comment or make requests. 


	2. Stone skin and a steal tongue; Syx vs. Z...

A test Strength and Virtue...well Let's find that cave!  
by Orean Gunshin  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any anime, Slayers, DBZ, ect. I write this as I write all my other  
materials. For entertainment only. So don't sue me.  
I do own the Shearik, Syx Dettriggar, The Bantard weapon and any other character's  
or places/ things are mine. You may use them with my expressed consent.  
  
* * * * * Ok enough with the legal stuff on with the fic...! * * * * *  
  
As we left our heroes...  
  
"Oww! Lina why'd you kick me?" , whined Gourry who had been sleeping. He hadn't bothered Lina  
all day other than when he suggested that she settle down.  
  
"You talk in your sleep! So shut up and let me get my much desserved beauty-sleep."  
  
Gourry frowned and turned over in his bedroll and mumbled something.  
  
"It sure doesn't help your breast size..."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I...said that must help bring out the luster in your eyes"  
  
"Oh ok. Good night Gourry." , Lina thought about frying Gourry. However he made that really   
good comeback so she'll spare him. For now...  
  
Zelgadis looked through the darkness to watch the silhouette of Syx Dettriggar. Syx  
was their guide,whom Zelgadis hired himself. However, Lina didn't trust him so he gets the   
wonderful job of the watching him to she feels easy. It's true he did agree to watch Syx, but   
it was solely to humor Lina. If he knew that checking for treasure would be this long and   
tiresome, he would have not hired him. Zel thought that he was a decent judge of character,   
and he had found Syx a well trained guide for a low price, 8 gold pieces for a fruitles   
expedition or 17% of the treasure they found, and being a ranger he had no strings attached.  
  
"Hmm..." , Gourry began to mumble in his sleep.  
  
Now that he thought of it, Syx's offer was a bit too good to be true. With this new  
revelation Zel decided to watch Syx more carefully. He waited till the fire went out. Then he   
watched Syx, as if he were on cue, leave the clearing. He quickly awoke Lina to conduct a plan.  
  
"RRrmm...just 5 more minutes...yawn...I promise I'll get up...hmm"  
  
"Lina"  
  
"...Mmm yes Prince Charming you can grovel at my feet...giggle...hmm"  
  
"Lina knock it off!"  
  
"What I'm awake!...I'm up what is it Zel?"  
  
"The fire is out and Syx left."  
  
"Really I knew he might try something!"  
  
"Quiet down Lina. He hasn't done any thing yet, but I was thinking his offer was a little too  
easy."  
  
"So what do you think we should do?"  
  
"I'm going to trail him and find out what he's doing. You...uh...Stay here and be ready to fry  
anything non-me."  
  
"What about Gourry and Amelia? And what about the monster?"  
  
"Don't wake them unless something happens. The monster shouldn't be a problem I got stone skin  
and some decent spells ready. Besides if Syx is wandering about it should be safe for travel. He  
is familiar with this forrest hopefully."  
  
"Ok, becarefull Amelia will kill me if anything happens to her 'Zelly'."  
  
"All right I'm going...geeze... and thanks."  
  
Zelgadis followed the path that he saw Syx take. Maybe they were all paranoid Zel   
began to contemplate. Zel was not an easy man to admit he was wrong, but maybe he was having  
second thought's. What had Syx done anyway, other than show the group a good camp-site and  
got them a decent meal. Zel frowned at the thought that he was going soft.   
  
"You know you really shouldn't follow a man answering nature's call." , Syx's voice rang out  
not far from Zel's right.  
  
Zelgadis jumped back sword drawn. He turned to face the ranger.  
  
"If I knew that my employers would mock and stalk me, I wouldn't of offered my services."  
  
"You shouldn't startle people like that it'll get you killed."  
  
"As will drawing a blade without the intent of use of it."  
  
"Excuse me!" , the chimera exclaimed. Zel was indeed a powerful man, not to be triffled with.  
He had just been triffled. No man, hireling or not, he allow to treat himself in such a way.  
  
"My friend you grow purple, fighting is not easily done in anger."  
  
Zel began to think should he kill this man, or beat an apology and cave directions out  
of him. He regained his composer. He grinned and stated , "A stone-skined foe isn't an easy  
fight either. Draw your blade so I may teach you the error of your ways."  
  
Syx stood up from the rock he had been sitting on and threw his brown braid behind him.  
Syx, raised his hand to his bantard (the sword with a sideways T for a handel), looked straight  
at Zelgadis.  
  
"Are you going to just stand there and stare or do I force you to your blade?!?"  
  
"I have no wish to fight a man that I have no real quarrel with."  
  
"Spoken like a coward who talked his way into a corner."  
  
"You should know that a ranger should know self defense, or at least a Shearik."  
  
"Syx enough, with this procrastination!"   
  
Zelgadis was expecting the Shearik to defend himself. So he charged quickly, did a  
quick sidestep, then slashed with the blunt of his blade. He was suprised to see as he jumped  
away, that Syx allowed himself to be hit and recovering from the blow to his leg.  
  
"If you intend to defend honor or assualt never show mercy. That way you strike fear into the  
enemies heart." , Syx the drew his bantard off his back.  
  
"Well you're clutching your blade, but I think you'll find it more useful unsheathed."  
  
The ranger dashed with an up-ward slash. Instantly the sheath flew off the bantard, and  
straight at Zel's face. Zel easily deflected the sheath to himself in the path of Syx's blade.  
  
* * * Clang * * *   
  
"Stone skin does make it a little harder to fight you. Don't worry I like a challenge."  
  
"Stone skin is also good for this!" , smirked as he punched Syx in the stomache.  
  
* * * Thud!!! * * *  
  
"Oooff!"  
  
* * * Thud!...thud * * *  
  
Syx hit the floor after Zel's exceptionally strong punch.  
  
"Next time respect your employers or next time no might survive."  
  
Zel then makes the mistake of assuming that his opponent is KO'ed and turns his back to  
Syx.  
  
* * * Flip!...Swish...Thud! * * *  
  
Syx's heel sweep managed to knocked Zel off his feet. However, that would be the only   
advantage he gained against Zelgadis.   
  
"You talk to much when you fight"   
  
Zel grabbed Syx's wrist and kicked him in the face. Caussing the young ranger to drop  
his weapon.  
  
* * * Crack! Tang! * * *   
  
"Sadly I expected better of you, Syx. At I know I got my money's worth out of you."  
  
Zel got up and grinned at the dazed Shearik. He noticed that his green eyes were  
faintly glowing.  
  
"It looks like the only way I can walk away from this fight alive is to KO you."  
  
"Bold words, for a unarmed man."   
  
Syx, ran and moonsaulted over Zel. Zel elbowed Syx in the ribs.  
  
* * * Thud * * *  
  
"Roaaooff!" , Syx moaned in pain as his eyes began to glow brighter.  
  
"You know Syx, you should have your checked."  
  
* * * Crack! * * *  
  
Syx realed back from Zel's uppercut. His eyes began to glow bright enough for Zel to see  
more of his surroundings. Zel noticed Syx's eyes. Is he elven or demon, he thought, trying to  
remeber creatures with nightvision.  
  
"Zelgadis quickly fisnish me, before I ch-aa-nge...argh!"  
  
Syx's skin began to contort changing color. He seemed reptilian, then wolven, and slowly  
demonic, golem, the returned to his human form. He must have been the monster the villigers   
feared.  
  
"Hurry! I can't control myself if I change in anger!"  
  
Zel unsure of what must be done cast a spell.  
  
"Hell Blast!"  
  
The dark spear drained Syx of his energy.   
  
* * * Thud! * * *  
  
Syx's unconcious body hit the earth.  
  
"Now what do I do with him? , wondered the chimera. He was a bit baffeled by this outcome.  
  
For starters Zel had only thought that he would have to talk to Syx. Instead he had  
coaxed him into a fight, then witnessed his secret, and here his is now trying to figure out   
what to do with th unconscious ranger.   
  
Zel figured that Syx would be trouble when he woke up so he needed to secure him. How  
would he do that though? Should he go back to camp for rope? No, Syx might wake up and attack.  
Besides Syx hadn't exactly tried to fight Zel, he just had a sharp tongue. If he told Lina...  
no he wouldn't do that, yet. Syx had been fried by her once.  
  
Zel looked around. He noticed the projectile sheath of Syx's weapon, and Syx's crossbow,  
and bolt quiver. All of those things had a belt or strap. he noticed Syx wore two belts himself.  
One held his hip-guards and short swords, while the other carried some rations of food and a   
fire making kit. Zelgadis took all these and bound Syx up. He propped Syx up on the rock that he  
had been sitting on before their little incident.  
  
Syx slowy opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was about to change form, but   
it's hard to tell what he would have become. Anger tended bring out the bad side of his soul.  
Wait! His wrist were bound together behind his back. In turn his ankles were bound, and his arms  
were bound to his waist.   
  
This was a good sign. Zelgadis must have survived. Who else could bind him? What if Zel  
hadn't beaten his other form? Does that mean the others did this?   
  
"Zelgadis?...Zelgadis Greyords?...answer me if you're still in this plane." , Syx spoke aloud.  
  
"..."  
  
No answer. This was not good. Fear began to creep into Syx's mind. He might of killed a  
man. What had he done to him? Nothing, he simply employed Syx to help find some treasure. Syx   
was beginning to worry; no chimera, no asnwer, tied up, and weaponless. All Syx could was wait  
and try to think of a plan of escape.  
  
Zelgadis watched the ranger from his hiding spot up the trail. So far the young Shearik  
had awaken and was checking his predicament and assessing damages. It's a good thing that he   
disarmed Syx. Zel was sure one of three things could happen; 1. Syx would change again to escape.  
2. Syx would figure a way to untie himself, after all he was in his own belts. 3. Syx could use  
some Shearik trick to escape and exact his revenge.   
  
Zel gripped his sword, just incase he had to finish what he started. He quickly glanced   
at Syx's gear stacked by a bush a few feet to his left. If he had to fight Syx again... would he  
change... did he know any magic? These were things he should have considered earlier. Well he  
was in possesion of Syx's weapons. Which left Zel to wonder if he was a proficient in unarmed   
fighter? Well if he was did fight like Amelia or did he have his own style?   
  
Zel dismissed his fear. If Syx freed himself and gave hostile vibes he'd simply Ra Tilt  
him into oblivion. That would easily attract the others, and if anything was left Lina, Amelia,  
and Gourry could dispact of him. Zel's thoughts preoccupied him. He focused to much, and did not   
realise that wind steadily picked up.  
  
* * * Swish...Swish...Thwang! * * *  
  
The bush that had Syx's weapons dumped them over. Zel grimaced and was sure he heard an  
all too familiar giggle. Zel was sure that the Lessor Beast was up to no good. He was sure that  
the young ranger would hear the sounds of his weapons smashing into the ground. If not it was a  
miracle that he survived as a ranger. He hoped that it was a miracle.  
  
Syx looked up toward the metalic clang. He saw the white clad chimera looking down the   
trail.  
  
"Well Mr. Greywards am I to fend for myself or are you going to finish what you began?"  
  
"..."  
  
"I am sure you can hear me. I would appreciate an answer."  
  
"You think that I am a fool?"  
  
"No, I think that you are unsure and worried about what is about to happen."  
  
"What are you immplying?"  
  
"I think that you are worried that if I get out. I'll come after you. This is not the first time  
somebody has found my secret out, and captured me."  
  
"What happened to those who know your secret?"  
  
"They live in the village and tell of their experiances with the horrible shape changing demon of  
the forest."  
  
"So you didn't kill them for knowing something such as this?"  
  
"The Shearik Order shunns unnecessary deaths. Besides, what are a few tall tales anyway?"  
  
"Well you're not the monster you been made out to be. So why are you out here?"  
  
"THe Shearik sent me out after training to monitor the actions of some monsters and orcs."  
  
"If I untie you, will you still attack me?"  
  
"No. If I'm untied will you still want me to guide you to the cave?"  
  
"We'll have to consult the others on that."  
  
"Very well, but what are the odds of Miss Inverse burning me to to ashes."  
  
"It depends on if she see's you as a threat."  
  
"What about fighting with one of her companions?"  
  
"There's little evidence of a fight. Stone skin isn't easily bruised."  
  
"So you'll lie to your friend?"  
  
"It's not a lie if nothing is said about it."  
  
"How will you explain discovering my secret?"  
  
"I didn't discover it? You're going to confess?"  
  
"WHAT!? I rather be trampled than call myself a monster in front of Lina Inverse."  
  
Zelgadis went against his better judgement and untied Syx. The ranger slowly stood up.  
Syx put his belts back on in their right places. He paused for a second and said , "Can I have  
weapons back?"  
  
Zel pointed up the trail. "They're up there" , the chimera said. Zel was still a little  
worried about the ranger attacking him. Syx went to the stash of his gear that Zel made.  
  
Soon Syx finished getting his weapons in sheathes. He looked down at Zel. Oddly Zel was  
standing perfectly still, scarcely breathing. His face focused behind him up the trail. Syx   
didn't like not knowing something dangerous was behind him until the last minute...  
  
* * * Thwack! * * *  
  
"OW! What did you hit me for Lina?"  
  
"That was a warning Yogurt-Brains!"  
  
"Warning for what?...uhh." , Gourry whined as he rubbed his head and sat up. He looked at the  
flaming red-headed sorceress. Lina was mad, really mad. The worst part about Lina being mad is  
not knowing why.  
  
"If ever I wake up again and your hand is on my waist! I will kill you, stuff you, and mount you  
on my wall!"  
  
"But Lina, you don't have a wall. Unless you go to your sister's house."  
  
"Aarrgh!!! That's beside the point!"  
  
"Lina if you kill me you can't stuff me."   
  
"And why's that?"  
  
"Because, if I'm dead I can't eat." ,said the wielder of the Sword of Light who finally thought   
he outsmarted Lina Inverse.   
  
"Gah! Baka! Gourry that's not what I..." , yelled Lina who decided the arguement was getting   
pretty useless, "Gourry the point is that you rolled over and grabbed me in YOUR sleep."  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"You did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Nuh-uh!"  
  
"Uh-Huh!"  
  
"Nuh-uh! And I can prove it!"  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
"I can too!"  
  
"Can not!"  
  
"I can and I will!"  
  
"Fine PROVE that YOU did not ROLL OVER and put YOUR ARM around MY WAIST!" , challenged Lina. She  
knew that she was winning the arguement and Gourry was being a perv. However, she would call his  
bluff before she fried the swordsman.  
  
"Easy Lina. Last time we camped out you fireballed me for touching you when we sleep."  
  
"So..."  
  
"You told Me that I MOVED and touched YOU. Well, whenever I slept in one of those places...with  
the food... and uhh... the beds..."  
  
"AN INN! You moron!"  
  
"Yeah thanks Lina! Well anyway, when we would sleep at an inn I'd wake up the way I went to sleep  
in."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"Don't point Lina it's impolite."  
  
"Just what are you getting at!?!"  
  
"I'm not getting anything. I"m trying to tell you how I know that you're wrong."  
  
"AAAARRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
"Calm down Lina. I wanna finish my story!"  
  
"AAHHHH!!! FINE TELL ME YOU BIG DUMB MORON!!!"  
  
"Well if you have to be that way...I"m not telling...so there!"  
  
"ARRRGHHH!!! Gourry listen closely."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Tell me how I'm wrong or I will take you flying again!"  
  
"Yes Lina." , Gourry said submissively. He would fight monsters for Lina, chase a god through hell  
for her, he even would cross dress for her, but there is just nothing like flying with her!  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Um, I tie a string to a candel before I sleep and if I move at night it moves and I know it."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Lina the candel hasn't moved, and my arm was at my side under me."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"That means you moved it..."  
  
"Nani!?!"  
  
"Lina how many times have you done this to me?"  
  
"Gourry! What do you mean?" , the red-head asked trying to hid her blush. Lina had to act quickly  
to save face. "How dare you accuse me of such perverse actions!" Lina hoped her atempt to turn   
the tables would thow off the warrior.  
  
"Lina don't start this."  
  
"Gourry you pervert! I should fireball you for trying to acuse me of being perverse!" , Lina   
stated. Gourry, dense as he was, wasn't buying it. Lina, stubborn as she was, wasn't going to   
give an inch.  
  
"LINA KNOCK IT OFF!!!" , yelled Gourry was slow to anger, but his best friend lying to his face  
could set him off. Gourry got out of his bedroll and stood up to his full height. He stood   
glaring. "Lina I put up with a lot your bs" , Gourry started as he noticed he had awoken the   
sleeping Amelia , "but I won't let you sit there and call me a liar! I know that I'm dumb and  
I say stupid or blunt comments, but I don't lie, and especially not to you!"  
  
"Gourry...I...uh..." , Lina started. She had screwed up and big time. She didn't have a witty  
remark to use or a spell to cast on the angry swordsman. Lina didn't know why she couldn't tell  
him that he was warm and made a good pillow. If she did that it would change her lifestyle, and  
Lina didn't like change.   
  
"Mister Gourry is something wrong?" , Amelia asked. She had been sleeping when Gourry started to  
shout at Lina about lying. Amelia knew that Gourry was passive so Lina must have said something  
pretty bad to him.  
  
"Don't worry about it Amelia. It's almost dawn. I'm going to take a walk." , Gourry finished. He  
put on his armor and to swords. He headed towards the trail that Syx and Zel had gone down, but   
he didn't know that. Before leaving camp he looked angrily, yet sarrowfully at Lina.  
  
* * * Thud * * *  
  
"Uuf!" , grunted Syx as the Night Scout Orc hit him from bedhind with a stone war club. Syx   
tumbled forward from the force of the blow landing face flat about ten feet away from Zelgadis.  
  
Now that Syx was out of harm's, ironicly speaking, Zel drew his sword. He had to slay  
the Orc silently and before it could sound it's war horn. Zel jumped over the recovering Syx   
and rushed the orc. He had little time if the alarm was sounded the war party Syx warned of  
would find the campsite by the approaching dawn.   
  
"Wind Brid!"  
  
* * * Puh-thud! * * *  
  
The are attack managed to disarm the orc, but now it was mad. It brought it's horn to its   
mouth as it drew it's Orish Blade.  
  
Gourry came around the trail end. He saw the man-with-the-funny-sword whom Lina destroyed  
his cloak. But he was getting up like he had been knocked down, and his back was bleeding. Then  
he saw Zel charging the Orc. Wait! The Orc was in war paint and holding a horn. He knew this was   
a bad thing, but not sure why exactly. Gourry had to stop it from blowing its horn though.  
  
Zel charged up the trail to the Orc. He wasn't going to make it. The Orc blew its horn.  
But its victory had been short lived. Gourry struck it down before it could blow a full message.  
  
"Huh...Gourry...huh...what are you...huh...doing here?" , panted the chimera. Zel secretly vowed  
learn some spells to increase his speed and endurance.  
  
"Oh, who me?"  
  
"Yes Gourry."  
  
"I was taking a walk."  
  
"Before dawn?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey is he ok?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The guy who Lina burnt his cloak."  
  
"Danm! I forgot about Syx!"  
  
"I know it's a hard number."  
  
"Nevermind Gourry, just tell the others to pack and get ready for an attack."  
  
"Ok." , agreed the klutzy blonde swordsman. Gourry ran up the trail back to camp.  
  
Zel ran down to the ranger. Syx had pulled himself to his feet. Zelgadis saw that Syx was  
bleeding from the back.  
  
"Hey are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah I've been spiked in the back and knocked down a rocky trail, but other than that I've never  
felt better." , said the young Shearik grimly.  
  
"Can you make it back to camp?"  
  
"I made it up to my feet didn't I?"  
  
"You have a nice wound on your back."  
  
"I'll manage we have to get to the cave before Orcs find us."  
  
"Agreed."   
  
The Shearik and the Chimera mad their way up the trail. They dumped the Orc Scout's body  
off the side of the trail.   
  
"RRROOOOAAARRRWWOOOUUU!!!!"  
  
"Damn they've spotted us!"  
  
"Get behind me I'll slow them down!"  
  
"You're wounded and you have to lead us to the cave still!"  
  
"Just hold on"  
  
Zelgadis watched as the Shearik took out his weapon and thrust it into the ground. He   
placed one palm on the bottom of the hilt and pointed the face of the other one at the rockface  
above the Orcs that spotted the pair.  
  
"Soul of mine, Soul of Earth, Souls of Living. Grant me the power to smite our enemies." , Syx  
solemly chanted. Small bits of energy gathered in front of his palm. The ball grew steadily   
larger until it was about half the size of Syx. The ball began shifting its hues of color. It  
constantly changed from light blue to light green to light grey.  
  
"Soul Buster Beta!" , Syx shouted projecting the ballistic energy at the cliff-face. It only   
cracked the rock face.  
  
"Damn! I didn't use a strong enough technique!"  
  
"I might be able to finish what you started." , Zelgadis stated as he stepped in front of Syx.  
The chimera raised his hand's in the air and slamed into the trail. The cliff violently shook  
as the rocks tumbled upon the Orcs.  
  
"That was the spell of Vigarthagaia incase you were wondering."  
  
"Is this supposed to be 'male-bonding' or something?"  
  
"You know you're a real jerk. I can see why I hired you."  
  
"Right..." , said the ranger nervously , "we have to get a move on. I don't know how long it   
will be till the Orcs get our scent."  
  
"How far away is the cave?", asked Zel as they began to run up the trail. "By the way, what type  
of spell was that you cast anyway?" , the chimera added.  
  
"About two hours walk at a good pace unless I can't get medical treatment at camp." , answered  
the ranger , "And that wasn't a spell that was a manifestation of living energy. In other words,  
soul energy. Closely related to Spirit Shamanism, I would guess."   
  
Zelgadis grabed Syx, and began to concentrate.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!?"  
  
"Something I should have thought of earlier...Raywing!"  
  
The two lift into the air and Zel guides them to camp.  
  
Gourry and the others finished stowing their supplies in Amelia's large pack. Gourry told  
Lina and Amelia about the Orc so they were a bit jumpy.  
  
* * * Thud! * * *  
  
"Ooof!" , Syx grunted as Zel dropped him into camp.  
  
"Sorry. I thought we were lower than that." , apologized the chimera as he floated to the ground  
and noticed that camp was completely disasembled. "Amelia will you cast Recovery on Syx. He had a  
close encounter with a spiked war-club."  
  
"Sure thing Zel. Syx, come here. How did this happen anyway?" , questioned the princess.  
  
"It's a long story..." , stated Syx as he looked at Zel , "...but, the quickest way to tell it is  
this. I was making my rounds and on the watch for orcs. Zelgadis came and asked me about the   
Shearik. We were on our way back to camp when an Orc Shadow Scout smashed me from behind."  
  
"Well you were lucky that the thing hit your back and not your head."  
  
"True, but is everything else packed up?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Dettreggar, Gourry told us what you and Zel said..."  
  
"Good we have to get moving."  
  
"Your wounds haven't completely healed you need at least 15 more minutes..."  
  
"You heard him Amelia we need to move. Syx and I staled the Orcs, but not for long."  
  
Syx turned his back and winced slightly. He could deal with the pain, besides the heal  
spell would make it stop shortly. Lina and her friends needed to get a move on to escape the   
Orcs. Zelgadis and Gourry were ready, but Amelia wanted to wait. Syx hoped that Lina would agree  
with the urgency of the sitiuation.  
  
"Well how many Orcs were there, Zelgadis?" , inquiered the sorceress half lifting her pack.  
  
"Well eight..." , started the chimera , "... no nine because of the scout."  
  
"Well that's a small party then. We should be able to handel them."  
  
"I do what Lina thinks best." , Gourry declared pack on back and hand on broadsword.  
  
"Miss Inverse, I don't doubt that you couldn't handel these Orcs..." , started the ranger , "...  
but even a powerful Sorceress can't fight 3 Orc hordes when they surround her."  
  
"Fine we'll just get them in the open. Wait were in the forrest...we'd better get moving." , Lina  
said as she finished putting on her pack. "Syx are there any places where we could fight them and  
not get ambushed or surrounded?"  
  
They group headed north towards the cave. The ranger thought of clearings and places that  
could not be easily flanked.  
  
"There is a large bridge about half a mile from the cave a quater-mile clearing in front of it.  
We should be able to fight there or set a trap."  
  
"Good, any idea how many Orcs there are?"  
  
"Well the had a nine member scouting party..."  
  
"... and they were in armor." , Zel interjected.  
  
"True so that means it's a series campaign. So roughly 80 to 120."  
  
The group walked for an hour more before a short rest. Amelia checked Syx's wound, which  
without a doubt had healed. The group was about a mile from their destination. Gourry and Lina   
gorged themselves at twice the normal rate while those who have manners had a decent snack.   
  
"Syx how do you think we should fight these Orcs?" , Zelgadis asked.  
  
"It depends on how much magic everyone knows. Not to mention experaince fighting multiple enemies  
at close range."  
  
"Miss Lina is a very powerful sorceress as you know. Zelgadis knows quite a bit of both magic and  
melee combat. Gourry can only fight but he fights very well. I fight well in order to deliver the  
hammer of justice and I'm medicore at combat magic." 


End file.
